


A Beautiful Bit Of Heaven

by BadLittleKittyKat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carol Peletier Smut, Caryl, Caryl Love, Caryl Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, TWD Smut, caryl smut, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLittleKittyKat/pseuds/BadLittleKittyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is surprised at how far he is willing to go to make Carol happy, but he wonders if he is up to the challenge. Can he really fit in with the inhabitants of Alexandria like Rick, Michonne, Glenn and the rest of the family seemed to without much trouble, or is he just too different to ever be a part of them?</p><p>He wants, more than anything, to be the man of honor Carol has always wanted, to make her happy and proud of him, but Daryl is finding out that it is much harder than he bargained for.</p><p>I am very new to fanfic, especially smutfic This is my first attempt at smut,  so please, keep the brutality to a low hum.  LOL </p><p>This is for sheer fun, not profit. I own no part of these characters or their world. I just like to play in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Bit Of Heaven

Daryl Dixon stood outside Deanna's house, looking and feeling uneasy with the obvious elegance of the place. White stone lions, one on each side of the entry, stared back at him as if daring him to enter. The only times Daryl had ever been close to a home like this was when he was helping Merle case and rob the place. He had never been in one of these homes as an invited guest. No one had ever let him in by choice. He felt out of place already and he hadn't even knocked at the door. 

He smoothed back the long locks of his freshly washed hair and tugged uncomfortably at the new clothes Aaron and Eric had talked him into wearing. God, how he hated ties. It felt like a snake was wrapped around his neck choking the life out of him. Parties and these clothes were not his style and he felt like a fool. He hoped Carol wouldn't think he looked like a fool. He couldn't handle that. Not from her. 

"Just for tonight," Aaron had said as he handed Daryl the new slacks and shirt. "Tomorrow you can go back to your ratty old pants and vest."

"Do it for her," Eric had added. "It would make her happy. Daryl, you'll blow her away."

"And, Daryl," Aaron said, raising a stern eyebrow at an already unhappy Daryl

"Yeah?" Daryl growled.

"It's a dinner party, not a hunting party. This time leave the crossbow at home."

Daryl missed it when he turned to walk away, clutching the dreaded new clothes and grumbling his disgust with the whole stupid idea of dressing up to make nice with the neighbors. As he stomped down the sidewalk Aaron and Eric were grinning ear to ear.

He wanted to do this for Carol, but he wasn't used to dressing up in nice clothes and making small talk at dinner parties. This wasn't, had never been, a part of Daryl's old life in the old world. He knew he was being a complete idiot, but he wanted to please her, to make her proud of him and proud to be with him. That was more important to him than anything, even his stupid stubborn pride. He wasn't a particularly religious man, but right now he was praying that he wouldn't make a complete ass of himself, especially in front of her. Daryl would never admit it, but right now he was scared as hell and thanks to Aaron's admonition, he didn't have the old familiar weight of the crossbow hanging on his shoulder as a small comfort. He had no idea what the hell he was doing here or what to expect. What the fuck was he thinking?

Daryl climbed the steps slowly, like a man climbing the gallows to his death. He had just reached the top step and was beginning to change his mind about the whole stupid idea when the door opened. Aaron and Eric stood in the open doorway grinning at him. Suddenly Daryl wanted to dash back down those steps and run as fast and far as he could. Aaron read his expression and grabbed his arm. 

"Oh no you don't, Daryl. She's inside. She's been waiting for you, and damn, wait till you get your first look at her!"

"You look great, Daryl. She's never seen you like this. Trust me, she'll be pleased."

"More than pleased," Aaron added, noticing Daryl's freshly washed hair and lack of his usual perfume drifting past as he pushed Daryl through the door ahead of him. Even if he tried now Daryl couldn't have run. The crowd had closed behind them and Daryl was still wedged between Aaron and Eric with Aaron's grip still like a vice on his arm. He stood unmoving and nervous like a big, frightened kid on his first date.

Rick, leading a smiling Michonne by the hand, wandered over to where Daryl stood hoping no one would notice he was shaking just a little. Rick shoved a glass of rum and coke into his hand. Rick got it. He knew, but didn't mention it, to Daryl's relief. Daryl nodded and downed the drink gratefully.

"Damn, Daryl," Michonne said, purposely and slowly looking him up and down and Rick grinned as Daryl's face flushed three shades of red."

Taking pity on his friend, Rick said, "Yes, Daryl, she's here. Over there with Maggie and Glenn."

He nodded toward the group of people standing by the fireplace. Maggie glanced up and smiled at the sight of the new Daryl. She nudged Glenn who grinned and whispered to someone standing behind him.

She stepped out of the group and stared at Daryl, a small, surprised smile on her lips. Daryl could only stare back. The power of speech had abandoned him. He knew why Aaron and Eric had greeted him grinning like fools. 

He'd never seen this Carol before. Gone were the cargo pants and boots. In their place she wore a black dress short enough to show off legs and a figure only hinted at in her usual uniform. She wore heels and dangling earrings that sparkled against her tanned, freckled skin and just enough makeup to electrify her blue eyes. It took Rick's voice laughing and whispering in his ear to remind Daryl to breathe. Daryl had always thought Carol was lovely, but tonight....oh lord, tonight. If he wasn't scared before, he was now. His mouth was a desert and his hands hurt from his nails digging into the palms.

"Would another drink help, Daryl?" Rick grinned.

Rick's voice barely registered in his ears for the blood rushing through them. Nothing was registering but the sight of Carol as she walked toward him and the world around them faded to a distant hum of noise. All he could see was this lovely creature crossing the room, her eyes locked on his and he really did feel like a big kid, scared and excited.

"Daryl," she smiled, and his name on her tongue was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. "You look so....so...." Words failed her. She just stared, the smile still on her lips.

"So stupid," he whispered dejectedly.

"No. No, Daryl. You look....beautiful."

His eyes widened. "Beautiful?"

"Sorry, no....handsome," she stammered as she tried to find words that wouldn't embarrass him. "You look so handsome." She moved closer, leaned forward and breathed in softly, smelling the clean scent of his hair. "You smell so good," she whispered and he felt her breath warm on his neck.

He smelled her soft perfume and roses filled his head. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked tonight, how lovely she was and was trying to work up his nerve when a man Daryl had never seen before stepped between them as though Daryl didn't exist.

Ignoring Daryl, the man put his hand on Carol's arm and tugged insistently at her, trying to pull her away from Daryl's side. He grinned. "Come on, Carol. A gorgeous, sexy little thing like you should be dancing with me all night long."

In the next second the stranger was on his back moaning in pain, his nose gushing blood and swelling to twice its size. Daryl was standing over him, fists clenched and ready to hammer this asshole should he try to get up and put his hands on Carol again.

"Daryl!" Carol cried out when she realized what he'd done. She stood staring at him in shocked silence.

"She ain't free, ya son of a bitch!" Daryl snarled. "She ain't yours ta touch! Touch her again and I'll do worse than break your goddamned nose!"

Rick grabbed Daryl, pinned his arms from behind and struggled to pull him away while the doctor knelt to tend to the man's obviously broken appendage. Daryl snarled and tried to shrug Rick off when Rick refused to let go. Daryl knew it was useless to go on fighting and stopped struggling.

"Okay! Okay!" he growled angrily. "Okay. I won't hit him again. Ya got my word. Ya got my fuckin' word!"

Rick slowly released Daryl and he angrily shrugged himself out of Rick's grip.

"Damn, Daryl, what the hell!" Rick said, his brows knit with anger.

Daryl glanced at Carol. She stared back, her eyes still wide with shock. Embarassed by how he'd let her down, Daryl pushed his way through the crowd and headed for the familiar comfort of the outdoors. He found his way to the end of the long porch where the shadows of the trees were deep and hopefully no one would see him as he mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. He didn't have that right to act like he owned her. He wanted to, but he didn't.

He leaned forward on the railing, breathing in the clean, cool air and silently berating himself for what he'd just done in front of her. He'd embarassed himself and worse, he'd embarassed her in front of everyone. The look in her eyes....He'd wanted her to be proud of him tonight, but he'd only succeeded in proving, once again, that he was nothing but a big, dumb redneck who should stop trying to be as good as everyone else 'cause he never would be. He could be an uncontrollable animal at times and he was ashamed that he'd proved that to everyone, to her, once again.

"Daryl?" Her soft voice was full of concern and his face flushed with shame and humiliation. "What the hell was that all about?"

His heart sank. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her body beside his. He was ashamed to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I....I don't know why I....We were talkin' and then...." In a low voice he said, "He was there touchin' ya, tryin' ta take ya and...." He felt her hand on his shoulder and dropped his head in shame.

"What did you mean by 'She ain't free,' Daryl?"

Daryl's heart froze. He didn't realize he'd said that. "I meant....I meant...." He had no idea what to tell her.

"Shhhh," she whispered, her finger on his lips. "I know what you meant."

Carol slid her body between the rail and Daryl. She took his face in her hands and found his mouth with her lips. Forgotten and so sweet sensations shot through his core, like lightning slamming from her body into his. He pulled her close, locking himself tight with the sweet curves of her slender body and returned her fervent kisses with his own.

His left hand moved tentatively down her side, followed the soft curve of her waist and hip to cup the swell of her ass. Carol could feel the shyness in his touch, the hesitation as his hand lingered there, not sure if he was going too far and fearful of scaring her away. She definitely wanted him to be more brazen with his approach. She needed him to be. God, how she needed him to be. He needed a little push in the right direction. She grasped his hand and moved it to her trembling thighs.

"Touch me, Daryl," she breathed in his ear. "Please touch me. It's been so long. Please."

He groaned his need into her neck, need that overcame the shy, nervous feelings churning in his stomach. His hand slid beneath the short dress and into her panties. The silk was drenched and his groin tightened when he felt how ready she was. His fingers signaled Carol to allow him entry. She planted her feet wider apart and he slid his fingers into her, finding her warmth, her wetness. He moved his fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed at her clit. He felt the hardness of her nub and massaged it, loving the way she moaned and tossed her head in response. He could smell her heat and his desire to know her sweet taste was overpowering.

"Open your eyes, Carol. I want ya ta watch me taste ya," he said as he brought his hand from between her thighs and licked her juices from his fingers. "Now taste yourself on my tongue," he said and kissed her, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. She tasted and moaned, grasping his hair as he kissed her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait.

She whimpered as Daryl slid his fingers into her again, moving deep, finding those places Ed would never have found even if he had cared to try. She came almost immediately, tossing her head and crying out, holding tight to him as her orgasm shook her to her very essence."

"That's right, Baby," he whispered. She gasped and thrashed in his arms as he took her careful control away. "Cum for me, Carol. Let it go, Baby. Yeah....like that. Feels good, Honey. Feels good."

"God, yes, Daryl....so....so good," she gasped. 

"Keep cummin' for me, Baby. Fuck, Carol, I love seein' ya cum," he breathed as she bucked, grinding herself hard against his hand.

Her shaking legs were jelly and she was grateful for Daryl's tight embrace that kept her from falling as her orgasm shook her to her core. She cried out his name as the storm slammed through her, leaving her limp and trembling in his arms.

Daryl pushed himself against her and she felt him grow harder, deliciously bigger and she licked her lips in anticipation of how it would feel when he was inside her. She moved her hips, pressing and grinding to elicit the groan that rumbled from deep inside Daryl.

"Carol," he whispered, eyes widening when he realized she had removed her panties and was reaching down to unzip and free him. Her small hand grasped his dick and he gasped as she slid her hand along its length, massaging him to hardness in her fingers. He was more than ready and desperate for her as he lifted her up onto the rail.

"Are ya sure, Carol? Are ya sure this is what ya want? Please be sure, Baby. Once we go there we....we can't ever go back. Not ever, Carol."

His eyes were hidden in shadow, but the yearning in his voice cut through her soul. He was begging her to need him, to want him. It broke her heart with joy to know he wanted, needed her too. In answer to his pleas she reached down to guide him to where she needed him to be so badly.

"Please, Daryl. Oh, God, please," she moaned in his ear.

She tossed her head helplessly as he moved the head of his dick between her thighs, rubbed it over her clit, pushed it into her only an inch or two, then pulled out to rub the hot head over her clit again. The heat of his dick on her clit, inside her, brought moans of desire, raw need from her lips. He slid his fingers into her, alternately rubbing her with his thumb and dick. He loved the sound of her whimpers and moans and rubbed her harder, his fingers and dick sliding easily into her silky wet heat.

"Daryl," she begged, "Don't tease me. God, please! God, Daryl, fuck me now. Please I need you now. Daryl...."

She wrapped her legs around him, positioning herself for him. He placed his hands beneath her ass and lifted her up. With a groan he pushed deep into her, losing his mind when his dick was enveloped in her wet, hot pussy. There was pain and she cried out as he entered her. She hadn't been with anyone since Ed, but the pain was sweet because it was Daryl and she'd wanted him for so damned long. She was glad she'd chosen the short black dress that made it so easy for him now.

Shielded from prying eyes by the deep shadows, they moved together, each revelling in the sweetness of what they both needed, but had ignored for so long. Now, at last, Daryl was holding her tightly, giving her everything she wanted as she told him how to please her.

His movements inside her were sweetly matched by Carol's as they found their rhythym and fucked each other in their shared fever. Daryl groaned as he thrust into her, pulled out and thrust deeply again over and over, his mind filled only with his need to fuck and to fuck this woman. He was oblivious to everything except her moans and whimpers as he moved in her, burying his shaft deep inside her, feeling her clamp tightly around him as she neared her climax. Her eyes were closed in ecstacy as Daryl Dixon took her furiously in the shadows.

Later, with more privacy, they would spend hours, the rest of their lives, making love, but tonight was for satisfying the desire, the need they had so foolishly denied themselves all this wasted, wasted time.

She took him deep inside her willing body, crying out breathlessly as he brought her to the edge of the precipice and she came, exploding with sensations she hadn't felt in so long and even then they had never been like this. She muffled the cries she couldn't stop into his shoulder as she thrashed against him in sheer abandon, tears running down her face. Her joy knew no bounds as the man she loved, adored, took her finally tonight. She said his name over and over as he rocked deep inside her, bringing wave after wave crashing through her till she lay exhausted and whimpering in his arms.

He had brought her to her glorious end and now Daryl was in feverish need of his own release. His thrusts plunged deeper, harder. His mind was wiped of any thought but to let himself explode into her, to cum deep inside this beautiful creature.

"It's okay, Daryl," she whispered, encouraging him to find his release. "Let go. Just let it go inside me, Baby. It will feel so good."

She found new strength and met his thrusts with her own to help him find his release. He groaned and plunged into her, feeling it near.

"Carol....Carol...." he moaned as he lost every last shred of control and let go, groaning, holding, clutching as he emptied himself into her. She whispered his name as she felt him explode inside and fill her. He collapsed in her arms as he came harder than he could remember. No, it had never been like this and he shuddered as though electricity was ripping through his body as he spent himself inside her.

"Carol," he whispered. "Carol."

"Shhhh," she soothed him and kissed his forehead. "I know, Daryl. I've always known."

They stood together, holding on, trying to breathe, touching, teasing, giggling, murmering their first words of their love in the sheltering shadows. Daryl felt like his heart would break from the joy she brought him and he grabbed her up in his arms, holding her close, never wanting to let go. She held his head and kissed him lovingly.

She WAS his now, and he pitied the man who would ever try to take her from him. He would never let this beautiful bit of Heaven go from his life. He loved her deep in his soul and his joy was knowing that she felt the same as she laid her head on his shoulder and stroked his hair.

As they rested, allowing their bodies to slow and relax, arms locked around each other, contentment took the place of wild abandon in them both. She whispered quietly that she loved him and for the first time he could remember in his miserable life Daryl really believed those words to the depths of his soul. For the first time he could remember, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first smutfic. It was kind of scary putting up my first attempt, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
